


Stuck with you

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: When Adrien and Marinette get stuck in an elevator, they get to talk about some interesting things but not for long. An akuma happens, identities get revealed and there may even be some kissing!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 50
Kudos: 292
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyKeyboardDidIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKeyboardDidIt/gifts).



> Happy server anniversary! Your prompt was chosen to be fulfilled as part of the celebrations, so I hope you like your gift! One Marinette and Adrien stuck in an elevator coming right up!

_ This is not good,  _ was all Marinette could think as she got into the elevator with Adrien. She was doing better around him, much better. But being with him in such a small space, with no one to offer distraction? A recipe for disaster. Also for some reason elevators reminded her of Chat and thinking of him didn’t make this easier. 

Before they could even say a word to each other though, the elevator stopped. But it wasn’t because they’d reached their destination. It was in the middle of nowhere and they were obviously stuck. 

They shared a smile and shrugged. Hopefully, it would just resume its journey again. But a minute passed and nothing happened, with the silence quickly turning awkward.

Marinette was trying to look anywhere but at Adrien and couldn’t think of anything safe enough to say, while also worrying that she’d just jumble her words around him again. 

“I’ve told you before that I don’t mind being stuck somewhere with you, Marinette,” she heard Adrien say and looked at him wide-eyed. He was smiling the same soft smile. ”But I can see it’s making you uncomfortable,” he added, his eyes dimming a little.

“Ah, that’s not true” she protested weakly. 

“Is it something I do wrong?”

“What? No!”

“You always act so strange around me, even going as far as running away from me.” She could hear the bitterness in his laugh. She thought, cringing, of the time she’d asked to switch places on the airplane. He was right to feel bad. 

“I’m sorry. It’s not about you, trust me.” He still looked unconvinced and hurt. Maybe it was time for her to face the truth and admit everything. After all, she really had nowhere to run.

“I-I like you, Adrien,” she started. ”Like really like you. And this has always made me act awkward around you. And now is not a good time because you’re with Kagami and everything, but there, I said it.” She felt her knees give out under the storm of emotions in her, so she sat down on the floor. She couldn’t believe she’d done it. 

“I’m not with Kagami,” Adrien said as he sat down next to her. “It didn’t work out because… well, I thought I liked her but it turned out it wasn’t enough. There is someone... “

Just then they both heard the akuma alerts and pulled out their phones. Great. This just got better and better.

“Let’s hope it stays away from here while Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of it.” Adrien commented as they watched the news report. She could hear a tension in his voice she couldn’t explain. But it was true. They didn’t have a choice.

“You were saying?” she prompted, trying to distract herself from thoughts about the akuma.

“Yes, there is this other girl I’ve been in love with,“ he continued from where he’d left off. Marinette felt the familiar pain slice through her. “And also I don’t really understand the way I feel about you. I’m a mess, I’m sorry.”

Wait, what? Before she could reply, though, they heard a manic voice from their phones.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, if you don’t come out this second, I’ll raze this city to the ground,” the akuma shrieked. Oh dear. It seemed like she had only one option. At least it was Adrien and not anyone else.

“I can trust you, right?” they said at the same time and then blinked in confusion. 

“You go first,” he said. Of course.

“I have to do something, Adrien. I’m sorry, I don’t have a choice. The akuma is waiting for me,” she whispered. Before he could react, she was on her feet and transforming. 

His mouth fell open. 

“Wow. This wasn’t something I expected to see today.” 

“You have to keep this a secret, for your own safety and mine,” she shot in his direction as she looked around for a way out. “I’ve got to go, sorry.” But when she turned around, preparing to climb towards the elevator’s roof, he caught her arm.

“Wait. I also have something to show you. And trust me, you need to know this.”

She looked on in confusion as a black fur ball shot out of his shirt and waved at her. And then he was no longer Adrien, but Chat. 

Holy-! 

“I’m sorry you had to learn this way, m’lady. But since I know, it was only fair.” 

She didn’t say a thing, she just threw her arms around him and pulled him close to her. 

“This is the best thing to happen to me,” she whispered. It was true. She’d always secretly wanted to see him detransform and face her without the mask. It had happened in reverse but it was even better that way. He was there with her and  _ oh _ ! Where she’d been heartbroken a minute ago, now she was ecstatic.

“I’m the other girl?” she asked. They had no time and had to hurry, but she had to know. He nodded with the same smile that had been on Adrien’s face. His face.

So she kissed him. It had to be quick and the elevator wasn’t the best place for it but she couldn’t wait more. To his credit, he reacted quickly. His lips were soft and sweet against hers, but moving with determination. They both wanted to make the most of it in spite of the situation. She felt her back hit the elevator wall, but she didn’t mind because he was there with her and wow _ ,  _ she definitely needed something to lean on. Her fingers tangled in his hair, desperately trying to pull him closer, and she felt a soft growl against her mouth. It was intoxicating and it felt like it would never be enough.

Eventually they had to pull apart, breathing heavily. His eyes were shining and he grinned at her. She wanted nothing more than to pull him down for another kiss. But they had a job to do. 

“After you, m’lady,” he said with a wink. She bit her lip to stop the goofy smile that threatened to usurp her face, but she tasted him there and it made her dizzy. Oh dear, this was going to be the biggest test in her career as a superhero. How was she going to survive this? 

He must have sensed her turmoil because he took her hand in his. 

“We can do this. I know it’s hard, but if we’re quick, we can get back to this sooner.” This time she didn’t fight it and grinned. 

“You’re on, kitty,” she whispered and kissed him quickly before finally making her way out of the elevator, his chuckle music to her ears. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating the akuma, Marinette and Adrien realise that they have another problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Packetdancer for reminding me that some elevators have cameras and to JuliaFC for requesting to see them deal with this little detail 😁

Marinette felt proud of herself. In spite of being distracted, very distracted, by Adrien’s proximity throughout the fight, she’d managed to focus enough to defeat the akuma. Then they could finally head back to Chloe’s hotel. They’d decided they should return to the stuck elevator if it was still where they had left it, because it gave them a very good alibi.

When they arrived, Adrien went down the elevator shaft to check on things. When he returned, he smiled nervously at Marinette.

“So I have good news and bad news,” he offered. She groaned. Of course now that she had something to look forward to, like returning to their activity from earlier, she thought with a fluttering heart, it would be ruined.

“Give me the good one first,” she urged him. Then maybe she would have the strength to deal with the bad one.

“The elevator is where we left it.” Phew. “But while I was looking around, I noticed there was a security camera,” he grimaced.

Marinette felt her mouth fall open. No. It couldn’t be. 

“No! Oh dear, what are we going to do?” Before panic could overwhelm her, she felt gentle fingers wrap around her hand.

“Marinette, look at me,” he pleaded, so she did it. “Take a deep breath,” he continued and she again followed his advice. She felt a bit better. “It’s going to be ok.”

‘But we transformed there, what if someone saw us?” she said, her voice rising again. 

“If no one came after us shouting our names, I think we’re safe.” She appreciated him trying to cheer her up, but she was still worried.

“But we still can’t leave it like that. Oh. We also… “ she started and then paused, blushing. 

“Ah, yeah, we kissed,” he said, looking a little flustered as well.

“This is nowhere near the seriousness of the potential reveal of our identities, but also not good,” she noted, feeling panic rise in her again.

“Hm. Ok. We have to do something then,” he said, looking deep in thought. “Security guards,” he said suddenly. “They were probably distracted by the akuma attack so they probably missed what was going on inside here. Now we need to find where they keep the security cameras’ footage and just.. Hm, ask to see something? They can’t say no to us, right?” 

“They can if we go as civilians,” Marinette said, jumping a little when her earrings gave their final beep. They retreated back to the rooftop.

“Ok, we recharge, then go deal with this. Sounds good?” He asked just as his own transformation wore off. She smiled. It was so much better when she didn’t have to deal with this on her own. 

To the kwamis’ credit, they consumed their snacks very fast, probably sensing how grave the situation was. Plagg didn’t even tease them about the reveal. Then they were on their way and thankfully managed to find the security office fast. 

When they paused in front of the door, Marinette took a deep breath and let herself shift into Ladybug mode. When they marched into the room, she said with her most confident voice.   
“We need to look at the cameras’ footage from the last half an hour. We have a lead on Hawk Moth’s whereabouts and we have to act quickly.”

The security guards shared a look but reacted quickly, pulling up the footage they needed. She caught Adrien’s impressed expression and tried to suppress a smile.

“As you can expect, this is very sensitive information, so I should ask you to leave us alone,” she told them and they thankfully didn’t object, retreating from the room.

“So far, so good,” she sighed. 

“Impressive, m’lady,” Adrien said with a grin and she felt her heart go into overdrive again at his approval.

“Now what?” She said, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. She looked at the computer in front of them helplessly, having no idea what to do.

“Now I get to use my valuable skills, acquired tempering with the footage from the security cameras at home.” She looked at him in surprise to see him smile encouragingly at her as he sat down in front of the computer. She watched fascinated as he found the footage from the elevator camera and then the right time stamp, the video showing them transforming. Then it was them caught in a passionate embrace and Marinette felt her cheeks grow hot. Oh wow. Adrien shot her a look coupled with a smirk that told her that he liked what he saw just as much as her, before his eyes returned to the video as he marked the time of their exit. 

She had no idea what he did after that, but after a few minutes he was up and grinning proudly at her.

“All set. No one will know a thing.”

“You did it!” She said as she jumped into his arms, relief coursing through her. He laughed as he held her.

“Yes. Now we have to get back to that elevator before they call someone to go look into it.”

They returned to the elevator, this time having the foresight to transform right before they got back inside carefully. Their eyes met.

“Well, I guess we wait now,” he said.

“Any ideas what to do to pass the time?” She asked and she could swear she felt the anticipation build up. Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn’t kiss for the world to see, but Marinette and Adrien? No problem. 

“I might have an idea,” he replied, moving closer and cupping her face in his hands. “I hope we don’t get interrupted too soon,” he whispered before his lips met hers. 

She deserved this after the panic she’d felt, he deserved this for helping her to deal with the situation and what mattered the most was that they wanted it, of course. Sweet kisses absolutely made being trapped in an elevator so much better, she realised, so from now on she totally had a reason to love being stuck with him.

**Author's Note:**

> The [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) is already a year old! Come join a lot of other Miraculous fans!


End file.
